Siberian Socialist Republic (The Second Renaissance)
The Siberian Socialist Republic (Russian: Сибирская Социалистическая Республика), abbreviated SSR, or Siberia (Russian: Сибирь), is a country that formed the bulk of the Russian Federation (The Second Renaissance), when it broke away from Russia during the Russian Civil War (The Second Renaissance). It is the second most powerful communist state on Earth, and it is the most important ally of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (The Second Renaissance). Siberia and USSR are currently in an Cold War (The Second Renaissance) with the three other global superpowers European Federal Union (The Second Renaissance) (EFU), United States of America (The Second Renaissance) (USA), and the United Federation of China (The Second Renaissance) (UFC) for control of former Russian territories. Siberia borders to the Russian Federation (The Second Renaissance) and the Republic of Moscova (The Second Renaissance) to the east, Kazakhstan (The Second Renaissance) and the United Federation of China (The Second Renaissance) to the south, and share maritime borders with the United States of America (The Second Renaissance) by the Bering Strait and Japan (The Second Renaissance) by the Sea of Okhotsk. At 11,100,000 square kilometres, Siberia is the world's fourth largest country, and has the fourth largest population in the world with 510 million people. Its capital is Irkutsk, Siberian Socialist Republic (The Second Renaissance) with 11.2 million residents, and the largest city in Siberia is Novosibirsk, Siberian Socialist Republic (The Second Renaissance) with 25.4 million residents. Novosibirsk is the financial, political, military and cultural centre of Siberia and is a global city. The Siberian economy (The Second Renaissance) is one of the world's largest economies, and is largely dominated by agrarian production, pharmaceuticals and natural gas production. Most of the worlds oil could be found in the traps of Siberia which lowered the oil prices throughout most of Eurasia. There is a limited space-flight industry that is chiefly used for military purposes, but little more. The Siberian economy is completely enclosed and fuctions on a self sufficient loop. GM drugs have never advanced beyond the basics of the 2030s, but are used to keep the Siberian populace in a state of perfection as docile obediant workers, who are completely subject to the state. The largest employers are currently Gazprom Siberia (The Second Renaissance) and the government owned NRG Siberia (The Second Renaissance). The Republic is also the Earth's largest producer of medicine and pharmaceuticals, as of 2056. The nominal GDP as of 2100 is $54.4 trillion and the GDP by purchasing power parity (PPP) as of 2100 is $61.0 trillion, the third largest national economy by both nominal GDP and PPP in the world. The Siberian Liberation Armed Forces (The Second Renaissance) (SLAF) are divided into three main military service branches: the Siberian Liberation Army (The Second Renaissance) (SLA), Siberian Liberation Army Navy (The Second Renaissance) (SLAN), and the Siberian Liberation Army Air Force (The Second Renaissance) (SLAAF). There is also three independent military service branches: the Siberian Liberation Army Airborne Troops (The Second Renaissance) (SLAAT), Siberian Liberation Army Strategic Missile Troops (The Second Renaissance) (SLASMT), and the Siberian Liberation Army Aerospace Defense Forces (The Second Renaissance) (SLAADF). The Army numbers 1,600,000 men, and have 20,000,000 men in reserve. Siberia possesses the second largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world, has the world's third largest nominal military budget ($1.54 trillion), it has the world's second largest modern fleet of nuclear-powered intercontinental ballistic missile submarines (ICBM subs), and is the only country apart from the U.S., USSR and EFU with an modern strategic bomber force. Siberia has emerged as an military and economic superpower in Eurasia.